Howling Slumber Party
by Studio Zolo
Summary: [REQUESTED BY 5UP3RN0V42015] Winnie's having a slumber party with Dennis and her younger siblings. It was all fun and games until Winnie began having nightmares. She's too embarrassed to tell Dennis, so one of her brothers decided to help out. Rated K plus for scary and violent moments.
1. Wild Nightmares

_**{REQUESTED BY **__**5UP3RN0V42015}**_

**Howling Slumber Party**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Stars lit up the fall sky in Transylvania. Even though the temperature was low, it was a pretty night for all humans and monsters.

A pretty night that was going to be fun for a certain werewolf named Winnie. Her best friend, Dennis, was coming over her house for a sleepover.

Mavis and Johnny were set to go on a romantic night out. Instead of letting Dracula watch the half-vampire boy, they decided to drop him off at the home of their most trusted family members, Wayne and Wanda.

Winnie, in a surprise to no one, was excited beyond belief. The werewolf couldn't wait to have the best night ever. She looked around her room for something fun to do. That was easier said than done.

"Alright, what should Dennis and I do first?" Winnie asked herself as she picked up a board game. "How about a game? Nah…" The wolf than picked up a book. "How about this book? No, that's boring!" Winnie's train of thought was interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

Outside of said door, was Wanda, Winnie's mother, and her two younger siblings, Willie and Sunny.

"Remeber what I told you, Willie," Wanda whispered in Willie's ear.

"Yes, mommy," Willie whispered back. Winnie opened the door and saw her favorite family members standing there.

"Oh, hi guys!" Winnie waved. Sunny clapped happily and waved back.

"Hey, big sis!" Willie also waved back before dropping a major bombshell. "Mommy said me and Sunny can join the sleepover!"

"_... Wha...?_" Winnie thought to herself

"Won't this be a fun sleepover?" Asked Willie. "Me, you, Sunny, and our best friend, Dennis!'

"Uh, yeah. That's great!" Winnie exclaimed with fake excitement.

"I'll leave you kids alone for now," Wanda told her children before walking to another room. Winnie invited her younger brother and sister into her room and closed the door.

"Alright, you two, listen up!" Winnie told her two siblings. Willie quickly stood up straight so he could clearly hear what his sister had to say. Sunny, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"Dennis will be here any minute. I want you two to be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Willie exclaimed loudly. Sunny giggled and clapped her hands.

"_Okay, I got that out of the way," _Winnie thought. _ "I gotta make sure this is the best sleepover ever!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front door, Mavis was talking to Wayne and Wanda. Dennis was eager to head inside.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Mavis, we will do everything in our power to make sure Dennis is safe!" Wanda told Mavis.

"Yeah, we locked up all our kids in cages," said Wayne.

"Not all of them," Wanda corrected her husband. Mavis was still a little unsure. The vampire lady trusted Winnie, but she was a little too attached to Dennis.

"Can I go in now, mom?!" Dennis eagerly asked his mother. Mavis hesitated to answer.

"If you're worried, I told my son, Willie, to keep a close eye on her," Wanda whispered in vampire's ear. "He'll let me know everything."

"Thanks, Aunt Wanda," said Mavis before turning to her son. "You can go in now."

"Yay!" Dennis exclaimed in excitement as he ran into the house, looking for Winnie.

"Dennis, Winnie's in her room!" Wayne yelled out. Mavis smiled, maybe this will be a good sleepover.

* * *

"Hey big sis, I got something for you!" Willie exclaimed to Winnie.

"Oh, what is it?' asked Winnie. Willie reached into a little box he had and pulled out a pink pacifier. Winnie was shocked. "Wh-What?! I thought I had that thing tossed out!"

"Come on, sis," said Willie as he tried to hand his sister her pacifier. "You know you need it so you don't have nightmares!"

"I don't need that thing!" exclaimed Winnie. "I don't want Dennis to think I'm a baby!"

"Calm down, he's your friend!" Willie told his sister, hoping she'd understand.

"He's more than a friend to me, Willie!" Winnie told her brother, hoping _he'd_ understand. Sunny just sat there, wondering what her siblings were talking about.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. Winnie opened the door, revealing that it was her best friend/zing, Dennis.

"Hi, Winnie!" Dennis greeted his werewolf friend. Winnie didn't respond with words, she instead tackled the half-vampire and began licking him. Willie smiled while Sunny giggled and clapped.

"Ready for the best night ever, my zing?!" Winnie asked with excitement as she got off Dennis.

"You bet!" Dennis responded.

"My little brother and little sister will be joining us," Winnie warned Dennis. "I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, I don't!" said Dennis. While he was happy that Sunny and Willie was joining them, he wanted to spend time with Winnie, and only Winnie.

"So, what should we do first?" asked Willie.

"I got a lot of fun things for us to do!" Winnie responded as she hopped onto the bed. "Let the fun night, begin!"

* * *

Throughout the evening, the young monsters had a blast at the sleepover. They played board games, told funny stories, and ate a bunch of candy until they got sick.

They didn't realize how fast time really flew, as it was already 11:00 PM, their bedtime.

"Alright, kids, time for bed!" Wayne announced. Sunny had already been asleep for about an hour at that point, while Willie was already laying down.

"Aww, come on daddy!" whined Winnie. "Just one more hour?"

"No, Winnie," Wayne responded. "Bed. Now!" Winnie's ears flopped down in defeat.

'We'll have more fun tomorrow," Dennis told his friend as he yawned and unfolded his sleeping bag

"Yeah, totally," said Willie as he drifted off to sleep.

"Well, night guys," said Winnie as she climbed into bed. Shortly after, she drifted off to sleep. Dreams awaited her.

Unfortunately, her dreams were anything but pleasant.

* * *

Winnie woke up in the middle of a dark forest, far away from her home.

"Hello?!" Winnie cried out. "Anyone here?!"

No one answered her.

"Wh-Where the heck am I?" Winnie cried even louder, hoping someone would hear her.

Someone did hear her, however.

"Well, well." A chilling voice had spooked Winnie. "If it isn't the human's pet!" Winnie instantly recognized that voice. Dark smoke began to fill the forest, causing Winnie to cough. A shadow form in the smoke. It looked batlike. Winnie instantly recognized the shape. Everything was becoming clear as the figure stepped out of the smoke.

It was none other than Bella! An old enemy of her friends and family. He looked more muscular than before. Winnie took a few steps back, as part of her big attempt to get away from the demon looking bat.

"N-No… you were defeated!" Winnie cried as she tripped on a rock behind her, causing her to fall flat on her butt. "How did you get back?!"

"Doesn't matter, pet!" Snarled Bella, "What does matter, is that I'm going rip every of your fur from your body!" He slowly began to advance towards Winnie. The poor wolfgirl tried to get away, but her efforts were proven worthless as Bella grab her by the collar.

"I'm sorry, did I say you can go and live, you little B-word?!" Bella had his claws out, "Say goodbye, pet!"

Bella began clawing Winnie's face off, her screams of pain and terror were useless as no one was there to save her. Her blood stained Bella's claws and body as he continued torturing the poor girl.

"Stop! Please stop!' Winnie cried out. Bella wasn't listening.

"Not until you're dead!" Bella exclaimed as he began crushing what was left of Winnie's face. "Now die!' He continued to crush Winnie's poor face until-

* * *

Winnie woke up with a gasp as she quickly sat up on her bed. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was getting ready to burst out of her chest. She looked around her room, which had some light to it thanks to her brother's nightlight. Why Willie is scared of the dark is none of your concern. Winnie turned to her left and saw Dennis, sound asleep as if nothing happened.

"_Thank goodness. He's still asleep_," Winnie thought to herself. She noticed that her younger sister, Sunny, was sound asleep as well. Willie, on the other hand, was still awake.

"Big sister?" Willie called out to his sister in a groggy voice, "What's wrong?" Winnie hesitated for a second, she couldn't let anyone know she had a nightmare.

"Ye-Yeah! I'm fine!" Winnie responded as she got out of her bed and walk towards the bathroom. "I just need to use the bathroom, that's all. Go back to sleep, baby brother." Willie sighed and fell back asleep. Winnie also sighed and entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Inside, Winnie looked at the mirror. Her hair was all fuzzy since it wasn't tied in pigtails like it usually is. She also noticed that her cheeks were damped and her eyes were watery.

She had been crying in her sleep. Winnie quickly cleaned her face off and walked out of the bathroom and back to her bed. She looked at the clock, it was 12:30 AM.

"Alright, back to sleep," she told herself as she laid back down. "It was just a bad dream. Nothing to get upset about." Winnie slowly closed her eyes before she peacefully returned to slumber.

That peacefulness did not last long…

* * *

Winnie sat in the hotel lobby, wondering what fun thing to do next. Her thoughts were interrupted when her brothers walk towards her in a group of five.

"What do you guys want?" Winnie asked, clearly annoyed.

"We just want to let you know that you're not wanted here anymore!" one of her brothers responded to his sister. Winnie tilled her head.

"What are you talking about?" Winnie asked, clearly confused. That's when Wayne and Wanda entered the picture.

"It's true, Winnie," said Wayne. "We don't need you anymore!" That's when Winnie felt her eyes starting to water.

"Wh-why?!" Winnie cried.

"You're not cute anymore!" Wanda responded. "We have Sunny for that!" Winnie began to cry.

"Yeah! I love Sunny more than you!" exclaimed Willie. "You've been a bad sister!"

"Why would you say something like that?!" Winnie was officially sobbing.

"Crying won't help you!' Wanda exclaimed as she picked up Winnie and tossed her out of the hotel. Winnie got up and stared at the hotel for what seemed like forever until her baby sister, Sunny, stepped out.

"Bye-bye, ex-sister!" Sunny told her, mocking. "I'm the best now!"

* * *

Winnie gasped and sat up again. She looked at the sleeping Sunny, wondering if she would be replaced.

"_No, that's stupid, my family loves me!_" Winnie thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Willie tapped her shoulder.

"You had a nightmare!" said Willie as he reached under the bed to pull out the box with the pacifier inside. "Come on, use it!"

"No! I'm turning 9 in a few weeks, Willie!" said Winnie as she pushes the box away. "I don't need that stupid thing!" Winnie and Willie continued to push the box back and forth. This continued until they heard yawning, Winnie nor Willie didn't yawn, neither did Sunny, who was still asleep. After putting two and two together, they came with the obvious answer.

They accidentally woke up Dennis.

"Guys?" Dennis said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "What's going on?" Winnie had two options; She can either lie or tell the truth. She did the former.

"Uh, Willie had a nightmare!" Winnie responded. "I'm trying to get him back to sleep."

"What?!" Willie exclaimed. Winnie quickly covered his mouth.

"Unless you want your precious stuffed snail ripped to shreds, I suggest you shut your mouth!" Winnie whispered in Willie's ear. The wolfboy nodded silently. Dennis had no clue what was going on, nor did he care, he was tired.

"Let's all go back to sleep before we get in trouble," Dennis told them before he went back to sleep.

"Dennis is right, Willie, let's go back to sleep," said Winnie. Willie nodded and laid back down. However, Winnie had something to ask. "Hey, Willie?"

"Ugh, yeah?"

"The family loves me, right?" asked Winnie as her voice began breaking. "They won't get rid of me, right?"

"What?! No!" responded Willie as he sat back up. "There's no way we're getting rid of you!"

"Thanks, Willie," Winnie smiled as she laid back down. Before she could sleep, she had one more question. "Willie?"

"Yeah?"

"... You love me too, right?" Winnie asked as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I haven't been a bad sister, have I?" Willie instantly hugged his sister.

"You're the best sister in the galaxy, Winnie!" Willie responded as he tightly hugged his sister to comfort her. "Even if you are a little mean." Winnie hugged back.

"Thanks, little brother," Winnie told Willie. "From now on, I'm going to be a lot kinder to you. No more threats or punches."

"Thanks, sis," said Willie. "Let's get back to sleep." Winnie felt a whole lot better talking to her brother. She didn't need that dumb old pacifier. She laid back and quickly went back to sleep.

Sweet and wonderful dreams awaited the wolfgirl. She was about to have the most wonderful dream of all time.

She wished.

* * *

At the lost city of Atlantis, Dracula had just saved Ericka's grandfather from falling to his death. They had this big speech about the legacy of humans and monsters and all that. It looked like an ending to a movie.

However, the most interesting part was that Dracula and Ericka zinged! Winnie saw this as the perfect opportunity to zing with Dennis. She walked up to him and got very close to his face.

"Look at me, Dennis," Winnie demanded. "Look at me!" Dennis' became very annoyed while Winnie continued. "Come on, you can't deny it!" Dennis had enough and pushed Winnie to the ground.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Dennis exclaimed. Winnie was in shock. Why would Dennis say something like that?

"Dennis?" Winnie's eyes began watering. "Why did you do that?!"

"You're crazy!" Dennis snared. "Why would I be friends with someone furry idiot that's crazy?!" Tears began rolling down Winnie's face. Why was Dennis acting mean?!

"Zi-Zing-zing?" Winnie was getting ready to say something, but Dennis interrupted her.

"Shut up!" Dennis exclaimed. "I would never zing with anyone like you! Never!"

"Bu-But-" Winnie couldn't get any more words out as Dennis picked Winnie up in his bat form and flew her to the edge.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" Dennis exclaimed as he tossed Winnie over the edge.

"NOOOOOOO!" Winnie screamed as she fell to her death while Dennis laughed menacingly.

* * *

Winnie gasped and sat up on her bed again. Even though that nightmare was the shortest, it was definitely the scariest. Willie woke up as well.

"Let me guess, another nightma-" Willie stopped mid-sentence as he noticed tears rolling down his sister's face. "That bad, huh?" Winnie nodded.

"I-I don't think I can sleep anymore tonight," Winnie told Willie as she buried her face in her hands and began crying softly. Willie looked around and noticed Dennis and Sunny were still asleep.

" Sis, use the pacifier!" Willie told Winnie. "You'll feel a lot better!"

"No!" Winnie cried. "Dennis will think I'm a dumb baby!" Willie sighed in annoyance. He knew at this point that Winnie wasn't going back to sleep, and neither could he.

"Alright, come on!" Willie said as he got out of the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are we going?" asked Winnie as tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"I'm gonna help you get rid of your nightmares so I can go back to sleep!" Willie responded. Winnie got out of the bed and followed her brother. She turned around and gave one last look at Dennis, who was still asleep.

"I'll be right back, my zing," Winnie told her sleeping friend. "I'm gonna get rid of these dumb nightmares once and for all."

Winnie and Willie walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. They both knew that they have a long night ahead of them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading part one of Howling Slumber Party, I hope part 2 doesn't take as long to write as this one.**

**Before anyone comments why I'm using Willie to help Winnie instead of Dennis, I should warn you that this is more of a sibling bonding story instead of the millions upon millions of DennisxWinnie fics. I simply just wanted to do something different than most of the fandom, like make Winnie get along with one of her brothers, which is why I made Willie.**

**I will see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Winnie Can't Sleep

**Chapter 2**

**[Important note at the end]**

* * *

Winnie and Willie both knew that they wouldn't be able to return to sleep due to Winnie's frequent nightmares. It didn't help that the wolfgirl refuses to use the thing that would help her in situations like this, and that annoyed her younger brother severely.

Willie wanted to figure out why his big sister was having nightmares, he usually sees her as a brave wolf who's completely immune to nightmares. Clearly, he was wrong.

"That's when Bella started crushing my face!" exclaimed Winnie as she explained her nightmare to Willie. "It felt so real!" Willie couldn't believe it.

"That's horrible," said Willie, covering his mouth in shock.

"That was only the first nightmare," said Winnie. "The second one, my family abandoned me." Willie was mortified.

"We'd never abandoned you, sis!" Willie jumped and hugged his sister tightly. He got a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Thanks," said Winnie as she returned the hug. "But, my last nightmare was the worst!"

"What is it?" asked Willie as he broke away from the hug. Winnie's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"De-Dennis insulted me," responded Winnie as a tear rolled down her face. "An-and than he said he wouldn't zing with me!" Willie was shocked. He was aware of how much Winnie loved that vampire boy. He isn't afraid to admit that he wants to see the two together.

"It's okay, sis," Willie said in a soft tone as he hugged his sister. "They were just bad dreams. That's all." Winnie returned the hug.

"I know, baby brother," Winnie said as she sniffed. "But they felt so real." Willie wasn't used to seeing Winnie act so scared.

"Well, don't worry, big sis, I will help you get rid of those dumb nightmares!" Willie told his sister as he broke away from the hug.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Winnie. Willie paced around back and forth, trying to figure out a plan. Winnie was happy that her little brother was willing to stay up with her. Although, she wondered why Willie was so nice to her in the first place.

"Hey, Willie?"

"Yeah, sis?"

".. Why are being so nice to me?" Willie was confused by her question.

"Well, I want to get rid of your nightmares,"

'No, I mean why are you so nice to me at all?" Winnie asked. "I haven't been very nice to you." Willie knew the exact answer to that.

"Well, I always see my brothers pick on you," Willie began to explain. "I'm not very strong, so I can't fight them. The least I can do is be nice. That way, you'll be happy even when you're not with Dennis!" Winnie was touched by Willie's explanation.

"Willie, that's really sweet! I love you so much!" Winnie explained as she gave Willie a tight hug. The hug nearly chocked Willie.

"Gah! I lo-love you too, big sis!" said Willie, gasping for air. "Bu-but you're chocking me!" Winnie broke away from the hug, allowing Willie to breathe.

"Sorry, baby brother!" said Winnie.

"I'm not a baby, Winnie. I'm only six!" Willie informed Winnie.

* * *

It's been an hour, and so far, there's been no luck. Willie couldn't get Winnie's mind off the nightmares.

"Darn it!" Willie exclaimed. "What in the world am I doing wrong?!" Willie really wanted to get rid of Winnie's nightmares and go back to be. He didn't even know what time it was.

Winnie thought this whole thing was a waste of time. She felt bad for keeping Willie up due to something she couldn't control.

"Look, Willie, I'm glad you're willing to help me and all, but this is pointless!" Winnie told Willie. "There's no way I'd be able to get rid of these nightmares! I might as well just never sleep again!" Willie gasped.

"No more sleep?!" Willie exclaimed. "But, mommy says sleep is important!"

"If nightmares keep me up then it's not really important!" Winnie exclaimed. "This werewolf is never sleeping again!"

"But, what will you do at night when everyone is sleeping?" asked Willie.

"I can watch TV," responded Winnie. "I can watch those movies Uncle Johnny watches at three AM."

"The movies we're not allowed to watched?" asked Willie.

"Yup, those movies!" responded Winnie with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Winnie's room, Dennis began tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. He was having a nightmare. He suddenly sits up, panting heavily. He looked around the room, noticing that Winnie and Willie are gone.

"Huh, where did they go?" Dennis asked himself. He got up from his sleeping bag and walked to the door. He turned around and noticed Sunny, still sleeping peacefully, he didn't want to leave the pup alone by herself so he decided to take her with him.

"Come on, let's find your brother and sister," Dennis said softly as he picked up Sunny, hoping she doesn't wake up and start biting him.

* * *

Back in the living room, Winnie watched funny internet videos on her tablet. For some reason, they're not as funny to her now as they were when she first watched them.

"Not even my favorite video is helping me!" Winnie cried. "No matter what I do, I can't sleep!" Willie didn't know what to do, except…..

"What if I go get your pacifier?" Willie suggested. Winnie placed her tablet down and gave Willie a stern look.

"Willie, how many times do I have to tell you? No pacifier!" Winnie exclaimed. Willie sighed, he was really getting annoyed. "Dennis will think I'm a baby!"

"How do you know that?!" Willie asked, raising his voice a little bit. Winnie was silent, she didn't know what to say. She wanted to give Willie a stern talking for raising his voice at her, but she couldn't even do that. "Maybe I should ask him."

"No! Don't do that!" Winnie exclaimed.

Why not?!" Willie asked. Winnie began stuttering, desperately trying to find an answer. She didn't even notice Dennis, who was still holding a sleeping Sunny, walking up to her.

"Yeah, why not?" Dennis asked. Winnie jumped back and gasped.

"Ho-How long have you been standing there, my zing?" Winnie asked.

"For a while," Dennis responded. "So you had a nightmare too, huh?"

"Wait, you had a nightmare?" Winnie asked. Her tone was low in order to not wake Sunny.

"Yeah, Bella was attacking me," Dennis responded. "He crushed my face! It felt real!" Winnie noticed how scared Dennis looked and gave him a hug.

"Zing-Zing, it's okay," Winnie told him in a soft, comforting tone. "It was just a nightmare,"

"Woah, your nightmare was like the one Winnie had," Willie told Dennis. Winnie gave her younger brother another stern look.

"You had the same nightmare?" Dennis asked. Winnie knew at this point that there's no more lying. She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, that's not the only nightmare I had," Winnie explained the other nightmares she had, which shocked Dennis more and more.

"Winnie, why didn't you tell me?" Dennis asked.

"I- I was too embarrassed," Winnie responded. "I thought you'd think I was a dumb baby. No offense to Sunny." Dennis felt bad for Winnie, he didn't know how serious this was.

"She won't even use the one thing to help her!" said Willie. Winnie was about to rip Willie's lips off.

"Ya mean her pacifier?" Dennis asked. Winnie and Willie were shocked. "Aunt Wanda told me you use it to help you sleep." Winnie decided that it was time to finally tell the truth.

"Yes, Dennis, I still use a pacifier," Winnie told Dennis. "Go ahead, you can laugh at me."

"Why would I do that?" Dennis asked. "You're my friend. Kakie says it's wrong to laugh at your friends!'

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, sis!" said Willie as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. Winnie looked at the three people she loved the most and gave a small smile.

"Man, I feel like such an idiot," said Winnie. "Willie, I kept you up all night for nothing."

"It's fine," Willie told Winnie. "I chose to stay up to help you!" Dennis smiled. He was happy that Winnie was getting along with her brother.

"Come on, guys, let's go back to bed," said Dennis as he yawned. Willie yawned as well.

"Okay, let's go," said Winnie as she walked began to walk back to her room. Dennis, holding Sunny, and Willie followed soon after.

* * *

Back in Winnie's room, Dennis got under his sleeping bag while Willie climbed into Winnie's bed. Winnie climbed onto her bed and got under the covers.

"Alright, guys, let's go back to bed and get some sleep," said Winnie.

"Wait!" Willie reached under the bed and grabbed the little box containing Winnie's pacifier. "Forgetting something?" Winnie looked at the box, she was still a little unsure about using it.

"Go on, Winnie," Dennis encouraged her. "It's okay." Winnie sighed and took the box.

She opened it up, revealing a pink pacifier with a skull, she had it since she was one. She took the pacifier and placed it in her mouth.

Suddenly, all the negativity around her disappeared, only peaceful thoughts filled her mind. She began to feel sleepy.

"Well…" Winnie yawned. "Good night, guys.." Winnie closed her eyes and went to sleep with her pacifier in her mouth. Dennis and Willie soon went to sleep afterward.

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly in Transylvania. Sunny played with her toys in the living room while Wanda was making breakfast. Dennis and Willie were beginning to wake up.

"Man, what a night," said Willie as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah!" Dennis exclaimed. He looked around and noticed Winnie was gone. "Hey, where's Winnie?"

"Probably in the bathroom," responded Willie. "Getting her hair ready." A few seconds later, Winnie stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was tied into her usual pigtails. She had a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Zing-zing and baby brother!" Winnie exclaimed.

"Morning, Winnie!" Dennis explained as he got out of his sleeping bag and stood up.

"I'm not a baby, Winnie," Willie told his sister, who simply giggled.

* * *

In the living room, Dennis, Willie, and Winnie were watching cartoons on TV. They had a feeling that today would be a fun day.

"Hey, kids, breakfast is almost ready!" Wanda exclaimed. Willie and Winnie were excited to eat what their mother had cooked. "Oh, and Winnie, did you use your pacifier last night?"

"Yes mom, I did," Winnie responded. Dennis and Willie smiled. "No nightmares for me!"

"Well, that's good!" Wanda exclaimed. She went back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Thanks for your help, guys, you're both the best!" Winnie hugged both Dennis and Willie.

"No problem, sis!" said Willie.

"Yeah, we're glad to help you!" said Dennis.

"I'm just glad my nightmares are over!" said Winnie. "From now on, I'm not going to keep any secrets from you two!"

"Oh, and Winnie, maybe later me and Wayne can help you with your bed wetting problems!" Wanda casually called out.

"Mom!" Winnie exclaimed as her face turned bright red. Willie snickered while Dennis placed his hand on Winnie's shoulder.

"It's okay, Winnie," Dennis told her. "Everyone has accidents!" Winnie grabbed the sofa pillow and buried her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Best slumber party ever," said Willie.

**End of Story**

* * *

**And now, some notes.**

**First, I'm retiring the Prince Braixen name. I will now refer to myself as Studio Zolo.**

**Second, I want to apologize to the guest reviewer. I didn't want to call you out like that, but since you didn't have an account I couldn't respond to you privately. Hopefully, we can put this behind us.**

**Third, this is the last HT fanfic I'll write for a little while. I'm not quitting fanfiction I'm just taking a break.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my story. Until next time, this is Studio Zolo, signing out. **


End file.
